Not Even Colors Will Defy Her
by The Darkness That Follows You
Summary: A portal to hell has been opened in Ikebukuro and as you may have well guessed all hell breaks lose. Two 'god like' beings are sent to deal with it and one becomes infatuated with a certain 'informant'. When the creatures from hell strangely start to target him the god like beings are faced with a tough choice. - Izaya X OC. Rating may or may not go up. Please R&R!


Mikado wasn't sure if it really was one of Saika's children that had killed someone, but the news was saying that the slasher had killed for the first time. He was quick to get on the chat room to see if Anri was online, but he had no such luck. Kanra, however, was talking about the murder.

Kanra – I don't think it was the Slasher! It had to be something way~ worse~!

Setton – you don't think it was an alien do you?

– Tanaka Taro entered chat room –

Kanra – No, of course it wasn't an alien!

Kanra – Ah, Taro-san, did you hear about the murder they're pinning on the slasher?!

Tanaka Taro – Yes, do you really think it's not the slasher?

PM: Kanra – Don't worry I have info on it; I don't think it's one of Saika's children or Anri.

PM: Tanaka Taro – are you sure?

PM: Kanra – Yes, they say the murder weapon was a katana, and the only one we know of that has a katana is Anri and we both know she wouldn't kill anyone.

Setton – Maybe it's someone that's impersonating the slasher?

Kanra – that's always possible.

Tanaka Taro – Hey, I'm going to go call my friend, talk to you guys later.

– Tanaka Taro exited chat room –

* * *

Izaya went on chatting with Setton for a while as he also looked up more information (by hacking of course) on the recent murder. As he went a long a new detail in the murder came up, well, actually it was more like it went missing, the body that is. It just vanished from the morgue without any traces of who may have taken it. Izaya was surprised by this and so he went over the other details he found;

Weapon: Katana

Time of Death: 11:47 PM

Location: An alley just off 60 Story Street

Other: Lack of blood surrounding the victim despite the kill wound's location

"How interesting!" Izaya laughed as he spun around in his chair.

* * *

The endless tapping of someone's shoe was the first thing that reached the creature's ears before it woke. Slowly the world came back into focus for the abomination and the more focused the world came the more annoying that tapping became. Finally the creature sat up groggily as it gave a lazy growl. The growl came out slightly garbled since its throat had a slow healing wound in it.

"So, you're finally up?" the voice had an almost cheerful tone to it, as if it were happy he was finally awake.

"Show yourself…" he hissed although his voice was still garbled.

"I'm not hiding." The voice was definitely feminine. The human looking creature peered around, but couldn't see anything on the roof. He tried to move, but found his wrist cuffed to the cell phone tower. The cuff and chain had strange carvings in them that the creature didn't recognize as any language it knew. "Up here."

When he looked up she jumped in front of him, but just out of hands reach. An annoyed hiss escaped him as he looked up at the girl that attempted to kill him earlier that night. She smiled at him in a disturbingly happy manner. Anger swept through him and he rushed towards her only to screech in pain when an arrow pierced his chest. He erupted in flames and slowly turned to dust. The girl was no longer smiling as she looked at someone on the roof across from hers.

The other person threw their bow over their shoulder and jumped across the gap between roofs landing gracefully. The girl pouted as the woman walked towards her. She was taller than the girl and had a seriousness about her that was almost intimidating. The girl folded her arms across her chest and glared at her, but her gaze lacked the frost her elder's held.

"As fun as it is to torture them we don't have the time to waste on the diseased." She said pulling her bow over her shoulder to hold it. Oddly enough the bow faded away in her hands as if it had never been there. "The gate is still open, and if there are already vampires in this area that means –"

"I know, I know, I know!" the girl said in irritation, "We still have to pick them off though!"

"Yes, but our top priority is to find the gate and close it." The woman said pulling a hoodie she had tied around her waist off. "The sun will be up in a few hours; meet me back here an hour before it's up."

"We're splitting up again?" the girl asked her.

"Yeah, but this time don't let the vampires play 'dead human', kill them quickly that way they won't have time to feed." She said pulling the hoodie on over her head.

"Because the ones they feed on will become vampires too." The girl said like she had heard it a million times.

"I'm going to find gate and set up a barrier that way we can close it during the day." She said to her, "And Emiko-san."

"Hm?" Emiko blinked at her.

"Don't let the humans notice this time." She said and then walked over to the edge of the building and jumped.

"Worry wart." Emiko said shaking her head.

* * *

Shadow's Ramble: I have no idea where this came from, but I hope you guys like it. I usually don't post things unless I have at least two and a half chapters written on it, but I figured if I didn't get any feedback on this even if it's only a first chapter I'd just scrap the story. Oh and you'll find out the name of my other OC soon~! Please review, favorite and follow. Shadow out~!


End file.
